Change of Heart
by ParkerFloyd
Summary: Part three in my Kurtty series. Kitty and Kurt's relationship hits a very rough spot when she finds she has unresolved feelings for someone else. Angst-fest. R/R please? COMPLETED.
1. Author's Note

Hello everyone.  
  
I just wanted everyone to know that the story you're about to read is part of a collection that tell one full story. They go in this order:  
  
The Good Part Is Over  
  
Welcome Home  
  
Change of Heart  
  
Ever After  
  
They're all completed now. Hope you enjoy them.  
  
Anyhow, I would also like to thank everyone for reviewing. You guys and girls are great. I didn't even know how much encouragement I could gain from them. Thank you for reading, and I hope that you all like the story. 


	2. The First Day

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution.  
  
Notes: Okay, two stories come before this one. "The Good Part is Over," and "Welcome Home." Probably want to read those first. Also, for those people (or actually, that one person) with complaints about the Kurt/Lance fight: Kurt was already fairly injured going into the fight. That's why he was out for longer than Lance. And why not have Kurt knock Lance out and then search for Kitty? That would be because Kitty's more important to him, and I needed Lance to be up and about for the end. I guess that I DO INDEED suck as a writer. So there ya go. I'm honestly sorry. Hope you enjoy this a little more.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
*** The First Day ***  
  
It was fall, and the weather was beginning to get very cold. Bayville was notorious for extremely cold, yet beautiful, winters. Students trooped through the halls of the high school. All of them did their best to stay inside. Phys Ed classes were held in the gym. Thermostats were turned up in every room. And everyone tried to cram into the cafeteria for lunch. Only a few of the students braved the temperature in order to eat outside. One couple in particular was very comfortable. He had his arm around her, pulling her close to him. She ate with one shaking hand, while he held the other. Their names were Kurt Wagner and Katherine Pryde. Kurt and Kitty had been dating for the last four months. They lived in the same house, under the same roof, yet they treasured any chance they had to be alone.  
  
Kitty kept close to Kurt, his fur keeping her warm. Kurt wasn't cold at all, a byproduct of his body being almost completely covered by fur. He tightened his grip around her shoulder, and his tail sneaked out of his projected holographic image. It snaked along the ground, going up the back of Kitty's shirt. It tickled her, and she slapped at Kurt's tail. It withdrew, and she fixed him with a menacing look. Or as menacing a look as a seventeen-year old girl can throw at her boyfriend.  
  
"Kurt!" she whispered. "Will you stop that?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Liebchen. It's like I've told you, is has a mind of its own!" he said.  
  
"Yeah, well, you better work at it." She said, snuggling closer to him.  
  
For Kurt and Kitty, these past four months had been great. They had been bliss. Kurt had thought that he would be relegated to walking alone through his life, never to have anyone share his life with him. And then he found her. He couldn't have been happier. He knew, in fact, that he had never been so happy in his entire life. He and Kitty were inseparable. They were together as much as they possibly could be. Scott had told Kurt that it was part of the beginning of every relationship. They, however, had never grown out of it. They kept up their teasing, flirting relationship. And when no one was around, they couldn't have been a sweeter, more considerate couple. Every once in a while, Kitty would sneak into Kurt's room and fall asleep with him. This wasn't hard, considering Evan had finally requested his own room and gotten one. Also, her room was right above his, so phasing through her floor and his ceiling was no problem. She would hold him, feeling his tail slip around her waist, and the two would fall asleep like that. She was pretty sure Professor X probably knew about it, but he hadn't said anything about it.  
  
"Vhat are you vanting to do tonight?" asked Kurt. It was Friday, and they couldn't be happier to see the weekend.  
  
"Well. . . I was thinking. . . why don't we go get something to eat. . . and then go back to the mansion. . . " she began, putting her arms around his neck.  
  
"And zen you vill fall asleep in my bed vhile I tickle your back."  
  
"No! But maybe we shouldn't go out tonight." She said, and shivered. "I'm actually just thinking that we should order a pizza and rent a movie. I don't really feel like going out tonight. It's, like, pretty cold right now, and it's going to get colder."  
  
"Vas? I'm not keeping you warm enough?" he asked, leaning in and kissing her.  
  
"Plenty warm enough, Elf." She said after she broke the kiss.  
  
"You two are gonna make me sick." They both heard behind them.  
  
They turned and found Rogue standing there, leaning against a tree. Her arms were folded, and she had a mock look of disgust on her face.  
  
"Rogue! What's up?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Nothin'. Just wanted to tell ya that Mr. Monohan wanted to see ya later on today." Rogue said.  
  
Mr. Monohan was Kitty and Marie's counselor. Why would he want to see me, she wondered. She realized that she hadn't said anything, and turned back to Marie.  
  
"Oh, thank you."  
  
"Well, I'm leavin' you two alone before you get all cutesy again." Marie said, smiling. She waved and walked away. "See ya at the mansion."  
  
Kurt and Kitty did indeed go back to being "all cutesy" again. They watched as Marie walked off, and then she passed out of their minds. They only had room for each other there. Marie continued to walk into the school. She had a small smile on her face, as if she were clued into some little joke and no one else was. She walked through the empty halls, and into the bathroom. A moment later, Principal Darkholme walked out of that bathroom with the same smile on her face. Then she walked to her office. Kitty would be staying after school today. She just hoped that Kitty was staying alone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"No! You have to go!"  
  
"Nein! I'll vait for you."  
  
"No, you, like, can't! Logan will kill you."  
  
"She has a point, Kurt." Scott said, smiling.  
  
The two had been arguing over Kurt staying to wait for Kitty when Scott walked up. Kitty knew that Kurt had weapons practice today, and Logan was a notoriously hard teacher. Scott had agreed with Kitty, and as the argument went on and on, he just grabbed Kurt and started walking off with him towards his car.  
  
"I'm sorry, Liebchen!" Kurt called after her.  
  
She smiled and waved. Then she turned around, and went back into the school. She couldn't figure out why Mr. Monohan would want to see her. Why wouldn't he have just written her a note to get out of the class and sent for her during the schoolday? She walked down the main hall towards the counseling office. When she opened the door and walked inside, she saw that no one was there.  
  
"Hello?" she called out, and finally a little, old woman walked out to greet her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, dear. I was getting a drink of water from the teacher's lounge. How can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm supposed to see Mr. Monohan." Kitty said.  
  
"Well, let me see if he's in." the little old woman said.  
  
She walked down another, shorter hall to his office. She opened it up, and the old woman promptly changed into Mystique. Mystique looked into the room, and saw the top of someone's head sitting in Mr. Monohan.'s chair.  
  
"She's here. You better hope this works. I'm sick and tired of your performance." She said, and once again changed into the old woman. The old woman walked back down the hall to Kitty and greeted her. "Yes, he's in. He's waiting for you in his office, dear."  
  
"Thanks." Kitty said. Mystique watched her walk down the hall towards the office, her ponytail bobbing, and hoped that this plan worked. She was tired of the boys performance, and this was his last chance.  
  
Kitty walked into the office, and didn't see anyone. It took her a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. There was no light on in the office, and the blinds were closed. A little bit of light seeped in from the window, but it had been overcast all day long, and there wasn't much sun to seep in. She noted a figure sitting in Mr. Monohan's chair, so she sat down, and waited for him.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Monohan. You wanted to see me."  
  
"Don't run away, Kitty."  
  
She knew the voice. She wouldn't ever be able to forget his voice. He had tried to kill her and Kurt, and the voice of someone who's tried to kill you and your boyfriend (best friend at the time) isn't a voice you're likely to forget. At least that's what she figured. Her eyes adjusted a bit more as her heart beat faster. The thought of escape was suddenly on her, and she looked around the room for anything to use as a weapon if needs be.  
  
"Please don't run away, Kitty. I just want to talk to you. That's all." Lance said.  
  
Lance turned around in the Mr. Monohan's chair, and turned on the desk lamp. Kitty could see that he had obviously been crying. Kitty hadn't seen much of Lance. Not since the beginning of the school year. He had been around until the end of last year, but all he ever did was throw her a look every now and then. Sometimes he seemed mad, others sad. She really didn't know what to make of him. Not that she cared anymore. When someone tries to kill you, it pretty much negates any type of "nice" person that they used to be.  
  
"I want to apologize to you."  
  
"For trying to kill me?"  
  
"Listen, Kitty, please let me apologize."  
  
"For trying to kill me. You tried to kill me and bury me in the woods."  
  
"No. I didn't mean for that to happen."  
  
"Oh, I see, it was like an accidental murder."  
  
"I was, just, so angry."  
  
"So that gave you the right to kill me and Kurt?"  
  
At the mention of Kurt's name, Lance's eyes hardened.  
  
"My fight was with Fuzzy. I didn't mean to get you involved."  
  
"There shouldn't have been a fight in the first place, Lance!" she yelled. "Well, will at least listen to my situation?"  
  
"What could it possibly be the justify murder. Go ahead and say it, cause, I'd, like, love to hear this."  
  
"I'm not justifying myself. It's just that you'd been ignoring me for about three weeks. . . "  
  
"Two weeks."  
  
"Whatever. You'd been ignoring me. And then all you cared about was Fur Face. And then I go downtown after a fight you start. . . "  
  
"I started?!?"  
  
". . . and see you at dinner with him! You have to see where I was coming from here!" he was beginning to yell.  
  
"Yeah! We went to dinner! So what?"  
  
"Well, it looked like a date!"  
  
"Lance, I thought you weren't justifying here!"  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are! Kurt was my friend, and he wanted to take me out to dinner! There was nothing between us then!"  
  
"Maybe not then. He takes you out to dinner a lot now, doesn't he?" Lance asked in a small voice, full of venom.  
  
Kitty looked at him for a moment, and then answered, "Yes. He does. He's also, like, a billion times the boyfriend you ever were."  
  
Lance got up from the table, walking towards Kitty.  
  
"You stay away from me, Lance!" Kitty yelled, and Lance froze. He hadn't meant for their meeting to go like this.  
  
"Listen, I wanted you to come here for one reason, and one reason only." He said.  
  
"And what is that reason?" she asked.  
  
"I just. . . wanted to know. . . if we could. . . maybe still be friends." He said, hanging his head.  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Listen, I can't get you out of my head. I can't get what I almost did to you out of my head. I didn't mean to take it that far. I just wanted you to know that. And I wanted to know if there's anyway possible that we could still be friends." He said.  
  
She looked in his face, and found that he wasn't lying.  
  
"Why would you even care? Why should I even care?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Because. At one time, each of us meant a whole hell of a lot to the other. I don't want to throw that away. I still care about you a lot."  
  
Kitty thought for a moment, then looked over her shoulder at the door. Then she looked back at Lance, and asked "Why is Mystique helping you? I'm guessing that the old lady and Rogue earlier today was her."  
  
"Yeah, that was Mystique. She's helping me because I'm not "performing" well enough for her." He said, his face full of disgust.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What I mean is that I can't stop thinking about you, and it's almost been a year. I'm going to get kicked out of the Brotherhood, which is the only place that'll have me, if I can't fix this. I just want you to forgive me, and maybe even possibly still be my friend."  
  
He looked at her with hope in her eyes. Kitty didn't know what to do.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Kurt laid down on his bed. He couldn't remember ever being this sore. He had just gotten out of the shower after his weapons training. Logan had run him ragged, and all he wanted to do was fall asleep. He woke up suddenly, though, when he remembered that he had a date with Kitty tonight. He wondered how he could have been so stupid as to forget. She still hadn't come back from school. He was starting to get a little worried about her. It was 6:00pm after all. He knew that the school stayed open later than that for clubs and band practice and such, but it was still later than usual for Kitty.  
  
Kurt got dressed, and teleported down to the kitchen. He made two dinners, one for him and a meatless dish for Kitty. Then he set them both in the oven to keep warm. He then teleported to the edge of town and went to the video rental store to rent a movie. After the movie was rented, he walked down the street and bought some of Kitty's favorite gourmet chocolate from a candy store, which had just opened. As always, Kurt wanted to make certain that Kitty had a good date, especially since she had been at school so late.  
  
He teleported back to the mansion, kicked Rogue and Evan out of the rec room (those two are getting awful cozy these days, thought Kurt), and made it up with blankets and her chocolate. Then he simply waited for her to get home, which only took about five minutes.  
  
When Kitty got home, she looked as if she was exhausted. Her eyes were red, as if she had been crying.  
  
"Katzchen, my love, are you okay?" he asked. He reached out to her, pulling her into an embrace.  
  
"Did you just call me "my love," Kurt?" she asked, her face buried in his shoulder.  
  
Kurt swallowed out of nervousness. "Jah."  
  
She broke the embrace and looked up at Kurt. She smiled sweetly, and together with her sad eyes, the smile broke his heart.  
  
"Does that mean that you love me?"  
  
Kurt looked at her for a moment, confused. "Katzchen, you know how I feel about you."  
  
"I want to hear it, though, Kurt." she said.  
  
Kurt made another nervous noise in his throat, looking down. And then he looked back up at her, and answered her. "Jah. It means I love you. I love you, Kitty."  
  
Kitty embraced Kurt again, lying her head in the nape of his neck.  
  
"I love you too, Kurt."  
  
She kissed him, and Kurt kissed her back. When the kiss finished, which wasn't for quite a while, she looked over his shoulder at the rec room.  
  
"You made us dinner." She laughed. Her eyes were less red, and she was smiling much more now.  
  
"Jah. I mean, you know, I am vorth somezing!"  
  
"You're worth a lot more than that." She said, and walked past him into the room.  
  
Kurt began to ask her what was wrong when she screamed with delight.  
  
"CHOCOLATE?!?"  
  
He smiled, and joined her in the rec room. They ate dinner, and popped in the rented movie. Halfway through the movie, Kurt thought back on her appearance when she came home that night. He pushed the thought aside, knowing that if Kitty wanted him to know what had happened, she would let him know. And now didn't seem like the time to push the subject. He just wanted to make her happy again. He would find out later what made her so unhappy.  
  
On the couch, Kitty laid down, resting her head on Kurt's body. She wondered how she would tell him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Okay, so there's chapter one. Promise there'll be more. At least 5 chapters I think. I'm not certain, we'll see. Anyhow, I'm off. I gotta eat breakfast, go to class, and clean my car. Can't wait until tonight though. I think I'll go drinking. Yeah, that sounds fun. I'm going to go have few drinks. Yeah. Anyhow, hope you liked it. Trust me, this draft was much better than my first. Please read/review. Bye bye. 


	3. The Second Day

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or any other Marvel property.  
  
Note: I know that the title of "The Good Part is Over" wasn't very clearly explained in that fiction. I hinted at it a little bit, but it's explained much later on in the next story that I'll write. Anyhow, on with this one. . .  
  
Another note: Also, please excuse me if I'm screwing up the chronology of the cartoon, but I've only seen up to halfway through the second season. I'm so excited that Cartoon Network is showing them now. I get my X-Men: Evolution followed by Futurama and The Family Guy. What more could a guy ask for? But anyhow, the way I figure it, it's a fanficiton, so it doesn't need to stay all that true to the chronology of the series. But I am sorry if it's throwing anyone off.  
  
WARNING: Extreme Angst-Fest To Follow! This chapter extremely angsty!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
*** The Second Day ***  
  
Scott woke up, thoroughly sore. He and Kurt had weapons practice the day before, and Logan had trained the two of them especially hard. Logan's pride in them grew day by day, and so he trained them harder and harder with every session. So Scott's muscles seemed to scream at him every morning.  
  
"I'm going to have to get a little bit of rest sometime soon. I need to start looking at colleges. I should be there now." Scott thought to himself.  
  
"Scott! Scott! Are you avake?" Kurt screamed from outside of his room.  
  
"Yeah! Yeah, calm down, Kurt."  
  
Kurt teleported in, averting his eyes.  
  
"Ah, but are you decent?" he joked.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry, Elf. I don't sleep in the nude."  
  
"Elf? Zat's Logan's name for me. If you aren't careful, he might get angry at you for stealing his lingo."  
  
"What's up, Kurt?"  
  
"Are you doing anyzing viz Jean today, or can you go be a man viz me?"  
  
Scott laughed. Kurt seemed to like to tease him, telling him that Jean had turned him into "the woman" of the relationship. "Yeah, I think I'm free for most of the day. Jean's training, and then going out with some friends until later tonight."  
  
"Vell good, you can go to ze mall viz me!"  
  
"Is that the 'oh so manly' thing that we'll be doing? Going to the mall?" Scott asked, yawning.  
  
"I vant to buy somezing for Kitty. She seemed pretty upset last night, so I vant to get her somezing nice." Kurt said, stretching out on the floor.  
  
"Yeah, I'll go." Scott said.  
  
They both laid there for a moment, Kurt on the floor, Scott on his bed. After a moment of silence, Scott sat up.  
  
"I suppose you mean you want to go now?"  
  
"Vell, jah. Just vaiting on you, I suppose." Kurt said sarcastically.  
  
"Ah, man. . . okay, I'm up, I'm up. You know, weapons training is going to kill us." Scott said as he sat up, moaning.  
  
"Maybe you. I'm almost done vith veapons training. You haff a month more zan me to go."  
  
Scott sighed, knowing Kurt was right.  
  
"I can't wait until he gets a new victim." Scott said.  
  
"Zat's how I felt vhen you started." Kurt said, and teleported out of Scott's room, down to the kitchen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Kitty woke up that morning feeling as if she hadn't had any sleep at all. Her entire body seemed to be sore. She entertained the notion of just closing her eyes and going back to sleep, but she knew that sometime soon, Logan would wake her up. She had a danger room session scheduled this morning with Jean. Afterwards, she was going to hang out with Jean, and then hopefully see Kurt that night.  
  
She thought back on the night before and felt happiness wash over her. He had said it. He had told her that he loved her. She had already known it. As a matter of fact, she had known it for quite some time now, but he had never told her. They had held each other while they watched a movie. She had never felt like this before. This was so much more than some schoolgirl crush. She truly, deeply loved Kurt. He was hers, and she was his. She couldn't have been happier when she reflected on what was said less than twelve hours ago. Then she remembered that she had been sad when she got home.  
  
And then she thought of why she was so sad when she got to the mansion last night.  
  
She quickly sat up in her bed. She didn't know what she was going to do. She had to tell Kurt. She had to tell him what happened. She had to make him understand.  
  
She got out of her bed, and began to get dressed. She promised herself that she wasn't going to hurt Kurt. She had promised herself that a long time ago. She wasn't going to lose him now, Lance or no Lance. When Kitty had finished putting on her uniform, she phased through the floor towards the lower levels of the mansion. She finally solidified a couple of floors down and walked down the hall towards the danger room. Once there, she met Jean, and pushed aside all of her thoughts for her danger room session.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
"Vhat do you zink could be bozering her?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I don't know. She had to stay after school yesterday, right?"  
  
"Jah."  
  
"Do you think that maybe it has something to do with school?"  
  
"Like vhat? Kitty's an A student."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but maybe it's something else?"  
  
Kurt thought for a moment before shaking his head. "I don't know, but if she vants to tell me, I guess zat she vill."  
  
"Yeah, don't pressure her about it."  
  
"I von't. Anyhow, do you zink zat she'll like her present?"  
  
"I'm sure she will, Kurt."  
  
Scott's car sped off down the road, getting closer to the mansion.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Kitty had showered and dressed, and was just about to sit down to read a book when Kurt got home. She had been hoping that he would be gone until later on that night. That way, she would have had time to try and figure out just what she was going to tell him, and how. But now she saw her blue, furry elf coming towards her in the rec room, and her heart both jumped and fell. She couldn't have been happier to see him, or more upset.  
  
Kurt walked behind her, bending down to kiss her forehead.  
  
"Hallo, my love. Und how vas ze danger room today? Pleasant I trust."  
  
"Oh, yeah. It's was, like, great." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Vell, I know you vere upset last night, so I got you somezing to cheer you up!"  
  
"Oh, Kurt, no! You shouldn't have done that!" she said morosely.  
  
"Vell, I did, and here you go." He said, handing her a wrapped box.  
  
Kitty held it in her hands. The wrapped box was the approximate size of a clothes box, the type you box up clothing in. She smiled, and turned it over in her hands, looking at it. Kurt watched her, fascinated. How she could ever like him enough to ask him out on their first "date," he wasn't sure. All her knew was that he loved her, and she had told him that she loved him. He watched her look over the present, and after a couple of moments, he began to get impatient.  
  
"Vell, you know, zhere is more to ze present, Katzchen. Zhere's a whole other, much cooler part, inside of zat box."  
  
Kitty smiled, and unwrapped the present. Sure enough, wrapped inside of it was a box for clothing. She was certain it was clothing. So, she took the tape off of the sides of the box, and lifted the lid off. Inside of that box was another box, wrapped in wrapping paper. She grinned, and looked back up at Kurt.  
  
"You dork." She said, and unwrapped that box. Inside that box, once again, was a smaller wrapped box.  
  
"Like, how many of these did you do? I mean, there is a present in here, right?" she teased.  
  
"Jah, jah! Keep going." Kurt said, resting his chin on his hands. He delighted in his little jokes, but he was even happier that Kitty seemed to get a kick out of it.  
  
Kitty opened box after box, until she came to what she knew could only be a jewelry box. She stopped for a moment. She had forgotten that she needed to talk to Kurt about something important. She remembered what it was, and silently cursed herself for not telling him before she had began unwrapping the gift. She believed that he probably wouldn't even have given it to her if he had known.  
  
Kurt watched her stop, and wondered what was wrong.  
  
"Kitty, you can't get the present out if you don't unwrap it."  
  
"I know, Kurt." she said, not looking at him, but sounding very sad.  
  
Kurt kneeled down behind her. He put his arms around her neck, kissed her cheek, and laid his head down on her shoulder. His fingers ran over her neck, and he heard her breath catch for a moment. Then she laid her head down against his, closing her eyes.  
  
"I hope you like my present, Kitty. Open ze rest of it."  
  
Kitty used her fingers to unwrap the rest of her gift, and sure enough, found a jewelry box. She opened the box, and inside was the most beautiful bracelet she had seen. Kurt knew that she didn't like the way gold looked, so he had bought her a silver bracelet, with a type of etched stone decoration. Around the stone was a design that looked as if it were stained glass.  
  
"Put it on." He said softly. As soon as she did, he teleported away, and then teleported back immediately.  
  
"I left zese in ze car, so zat you vouldn't see zem." He said, and handed her a bouquet of roses. "I love you, Kitty. I don't know vhy you are so upset, but I just vant you to know zat I'm here for you, vhenever you need me."  
  
He hugged her, and suddenly, she was sobbing.  
  
"No, no, no! Don't cry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" he said, drying her eyes with his finger. She pulled away from him.  
  
"You. . . didn't make me cry! You're so. . . wonderful." She managed to get out between the tears and her hitching breath.  
  
"Vhat is wrong, my love?"  
  
"Lance." She said, still sobbing.  
  
Kurt froze for a moment. She had said "Lance." Her mood as of yesterday had something to do with Lance. Kurt felt his blood turn to icewater. Lance was at one time Kitty's boyfriend. But then something had happened, and he had tried to kill both Kurt and Kitty. That fight was what had brought Kurt and Kitty together even closer as friends, and eventually it brought them to the relationship that they were in. That had all happened a year ago. Kurt had believed that Kitty and Lance didn't talk anymore. He balled up his fists, wondering if Lance had tried to hurt her. He came around to the front of the couch and sat down beside Kitty.  
  
"Vhat about him?" he asked, stunned at the mention of his name.  
  
"Lance." She said again, trying not to sob anymore. "Lance and I talked yesterday."  
  
"Vhat do you mean, you two talked?"  
  
"I mean we talked!" she said, exasperated.  
  
"Hey, you don't need to be mean to me."  
  
She hung her head, knowing that Kurt was right. "I'm sorry." She said, and held him around the waist with both arms. He stroked her hair, wondering what had happened.  
  
"Vhat did you two talk about?" he asked.  
  
"Mystique has been upset with his performance lately. He told me he was, like, slacking because he couldn't get me out of his mind."  
  
"Mhm." Kurt said, tensing up. "And vhat did he vant you to do about it?"  
  
"He said he just wanted to be friends." She said.  
  
"And vhat did he say vhen you told him off?"  
  
Kitty swallowed nervously. She knew this is where things would get hard. "I didn't tell him off."  
  
Kurt's hand stopped dead in her hair. He pulled it out, and then pulled her up so he could look her in the face.  
  
"Vhat?"  
  
"I told him yes."  
  
"Vait a minute, you told him yes to vhat?"  
  
"I told him that we could be friends."  
  
"VAS?!?" Kurt said, standing up suddenly. Kitty hated the look in his eyes, and hated herself for putting it there.  
  
"Listen, Kurt. . . "  
  
"No, vait! You said "yes," zat you vould be friends viz him?" He asked, bewildered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Vhy?!? Vhy vould you do such a zing?"  
  
"Kurt, they were going to kick him out of the Brotherhood!"  
  
"And. . . ?" he asked.  
  
"Well, he had nowhere else to go."  
  
"Vhy do I care? No, vhy do you care, Kitty?"  
  
"Because I do!"  
  
"Vhy? Hey, do you remember HOW HE TRIED TO KILL US?!?"  
  
"He said that was an accident, a mistake!"  
  
"Oh! It vas a mistake! And how vas zat a mistake? I seem to remember him laughing vhen he buried me under fifty feet of dirt!" Kurt stood up and began to pace back and forth.  
  
"He was just jealous! He thought the wrong thing about us at the time!"  
  
"Kitty, I'm jealous zat Scott has a bigger room zan me! I don't try to kill him for it!"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, Kurt! But he needed help, and we meant a lot to each other at one time!"  
  
"So vhy does zat matter at all?!? Unless you still have feelings for him!?!" Kurt yelled. He hadn't meant to say something so ridiculous, but he was confused. What happened next, he never would have expected.  
  
"I don't know." Kitty said softly, after a moment.  
  
Kurt froze, no longer pacing back and forth. Now he literally stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned to her. She was standing next to the couch, her head hanging down again. She ran her hands over her eyes, and then dared to look at him. The look on his face broke her heart, but she was determined to tell Kurt the truth.  
  
"Vhat do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"I'm telling you. . . that. . . I do have some. . . unresolved feelings. About Lance."  
  
Kurt felt his knees about to give, so he slowly sat down on the floor. He put his head in his hands and he scratched his head, confused. He was almost certain that he had walked into some alternate reality.  
  
"How?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. I think it's because of that fight. It happened for such a stupid reason. It shouldn't have happened at all. And because now I know exactly how he felt, I can understand it."  
  
"You can understand it." Kurt simply restated what Kitty had just said. He felt as if his mind and his body were in two separate places.  
  
"Can't you?" she asked, coming towards him. She wanted to hold him. She wanted to tell him that everything would be okay. She wanted him to know that she loved him.  
  
"No. I can't understand a lot, Kitty. I can't understand vhy he tried to kill us. I can't understand vhy you asked me out zat day last summer. I can't understand vhy you vouldn't tell me last night."  
  
Kurt stood up. Kitty was in arms distance of him, and reached out for him. She froze when he spoke again.  
  
"But mostly, I can't understand vhy you vould tell me you loved me, vhen you don't." Kurt said  
  
Kitty went to hold Kurt, but her arms closed on empty air.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Holy crap, that was angsty. Well, it's probably going to get worse. Just warning you. Man, I'm glad FF.net has worked out their problems. I couldn't post for, something like, 5 days. Killed me. Anyhow, hope you liked it. 


	4. The Second Day Leads Into The Third

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution, or any other Marvel property.  
  
Note: Hi everyone. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I appreciate the fact that you readers actually took the time to review! I hope this is getting read, even if no one reviews (although I love the reviews). And I just want to warn some people, I'm not certain if this story will end happily (for Kitty or Kurt). As a matter of fact, I'm almost sure it won't. But, remember there were two stories before this, and there's one after this. So take heart, Kurtty lovers, I won't screw ya.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
*** The Second Day Leads Into The Third ***  
  
Kurt suddenly appeared on top of the roof of the mansion. He actually appeared about five feet above it. He fell to the roof in a crouch, perfectly balanced on his feet. From the point where he was, he leapt over a gable, catching onto a fireplace. From there he found his "thinking spot" and teleported over to it. He sat down, and then he laid down. He didn't know what to do. Every position he tried to rest in on the roof, he felt uncomfortable. Soon, he just decided to crouch above his spot, and he eerily resembled a gargoyle on top of the roof. Soon he heard thunder, and he closed his eyes.  
  
"Mein Gott. Please tell me it's not going to rain." He thought to himself. No sooner had he thought it than he felt water hit him in the face. He didn't care. He wasn't going back inside.  
  
"Vhy, God?" he asked the sky.  
  
As he thought, he began to cry. The rain camouflaged his tears as both ran down his face. He thought about that day last summer when Kitty asked him to watch a movie with her. It was their first "date." How he had worried over what to wear, how to look. What he had been most worried about was whether or not he should wear his image inducer. He remembered how happy he felt when she had asked him to not wear it, and then she had turned it off herself. He would have told her right then and there that he loved her that he had loved her since the first time he saw her. Sure, it was a different kind of love, but it had still been love.  
  
Kurt slid down the roof, finding different places here and there to perch. No matter what, he just couldn't find a comfortable spot.  
  
"I should go inside." He thought to himself. And then he thought about what Kitty had said about her feelings for Lance, and he refused to. He didn't think that he could do it at all. He wondered what would happen to him. To her. To them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Kitty ran up to her room, bawling the entire way. He had left her. And the way she figured it, he had every right to be angry with her. She couldn't believe that she had told him so bluntly. It didn't matter that she had never really figured out how she had wanted to tell him. She only knew that the way she had told him was definitely nowhere near how she had wanted to. Now he believed that her love for him was a lie. She sat there and cried for a moment, before wondering to herself if that wasn't true.  
  
"What if I don't really love him. If I still have feelings for Lance, that means I can't love him, right?" she thought.  
  
Then she doubled over crying again. If that were the case, she knew that she had horribly mistreated Kurt. She knew that if that were the case, she had simply used him. He had been her rebound. But she knew that wasn't the case. She genuinely loved Kurt. She had come to love him with every ounce of her being. She knew that this love hadn't grown overnight, either. It had to have grown over the years she had known him, over years of friendship. The realization startled her, and she began to wonder at what point she had started to love Kurt. Could it have started in that backyard when Kurt first spoke to Rogue? She didn't know what she would have done if he hadn't woken up after Rogue touched him and "bamfed" away. She put it out of her mind, knowing one simple truth.  
  
"I love him." She said, and promptly fell asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Kurt woke up in his room the next morning. He had wondered if it had all been a horrible nightmare. He had wondered if he had actually dreamed it all. But then he remembered everything. He knew it hadn't been a dream, and he got out of bed to get dressed. He walked to his closet and saw a note taped to it. The handwriting was Kitty's. He took the note down and read it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurt, I need you to understand one simple thing. I love you. I never lied to you about that. I'm sorry that I haven't figured everything out yet. We've been through so much together, and I'm not about to lose that. I promised myself that I would never hurt you, and I did last night. I can't apologize enough for that. I just want you to know how much I care about you, and I don't intend on losing you. Even if it takes me a year, or an eternity, of chasing after you like you did for me, I'll do it. Please wait for me to figure out what's happening.  
  
Love always, Kitty  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurt read the note and smiled for a moment, before remembering that she also still had feelings for Lance. He needed to talk to somebody more than anything, and he teleported down the hall to Scott's room, and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello?" a groggy voice answered through the door.  
  
"Scott, open ze door. I need to talk to you."  
  
"Is this important. Because if this is about being a man and going to the mall. . . "  
  
Kurt simply teleported inside, giving Scott a small scare. Kurt sat down on the floor, not even bothering to look at Scott.  
  
"It's not about the mall, and it's not a joke."  
  
"Okay." Scott said. He closed his eyes and took his sleeping visor off to put on his glasses. After they were on, he turned back to Kurt. "Shoot."  
  
"I told Kitty zat I loved her ze ozer night."  
  
"You did? Good for you. What did she say?" Scott asked.  
  
"She said she loved me too." Kurt said, his voice full of melancholy.  
  
"Then what in the hell are you sounding so unhappy for? That's great! Why didn't you tell me yesterday?"  
  
"I vas trying to figure out vhat could be upsetting her so much."  
  
"Well, did you find out."  
  
"Jah."  
  
Kurt went silent, and Scott waited for him to answer. When he didn't get one, he prodded.  
  
"And. . . ?"  
  
"She said she talked with Lance ze ozer day."  
  
"What? What about?" Scott asked.  
  
"He vanted to be her friend."  
  
"And what did Kitty say?"  
  
"She said yes." Kurt said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, and get zis, Scott; she has unresolved feelings about him."  
  
"Oh. Oh, man, Kurt, I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"What are you going to do? You're not going to break up, are you?"  
  
"Vhat are my ozer options?"  
  
"I don't know. She didn't say anything else?"  
  
"I found zis note taped to my closet zis morning."  
  
Scott quickly read the note, and turned back to Kurt.  
  
"Well, this sounds good. It sounds like she does truly love you."  
  
"How can you love someone and haff feelings for someone else?"  
  
"I don't really know, Kurt. But she sounds genuinely sorry. You should talk to her."  
  
"Is zat your advice? Talk to her?" Kurt sounded anxious.  
  
"Yeah, that's my opinion. Talk to her." He said, putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Well, I better get dressed."  
  
"Vhy? You graduated. You don't haff school today."  
  
"I know, but I'm driving to the city today. Have some stuff to do."  
  
"Okay, vell, I'll see you later."  
  
Kurt teleported out of his room, and down to the kitchen.  
  
Scott picked up his wallet, looking at the business card of the jewelers. He just hoped Jean would be surprised. More than anything, he hoped that she'd say yes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Kitty was in the kitchen, watching the door. She knew that any second now, Kurt would either open that door, or suddenly appear next to it. She had been waiting for him for quite some time now, and had neglected to eat her breakfast. The door opened, and Marie walked in.  
  
"Mornin." Marie grumbled.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"What's the matta with ya? Ya don't seem to be ya chipper self this mornin."  
  
"I'm just not feeling that well today."  
  
Marie shrugged, and began to make up her plate of breakfast. The door opened again, and Logan walked in with the newspaper. He noticed her looking at him as he walked through the door, and marked the disappointment on her face.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Half-Pint?"  
  
"She not feelin all that well today." Marie answered for her.  
  
"You know what'll fix that? An hour in the danger room, training." Logan said, lifting the paper up to read it.  
  
"That's, like, okay Mr. Logan. I'm sure I'll be fine."  
  
"Well, just let me know." Logan said from behind the paper.  
  
The door opened again, and Evan walked in. He smiled at Marie (who smiled back, which Kitty thought was weird) and began eating his breakfast.  
  
"Hey, Evan, have you seen Kurt?"  
  
"Good morning to you too, Kitty. And no, I haven't. I think he left for school already."  
  
"But he didn't come in and eat!" Kitty whined.  
  
"Well, I don't know. Maybe he didn't. Why? What's wrong? Are you two having your first fight?" Evan teased.  
  
"Oooooooooooh, first fiiiiiiiiiiiight." Marie teased as well.  
  
"Shut up." Kitty said, and left the room, heading towards the garage. When she got there, she found that Kurt's car was indeed gone. She wished that Jean were here. Unfortunately, Kitty knew that she didn't get back from her vacation until later on that night, so she was pretty much alone.  
  
Scott came out into the garage, and found Kitty.  
  
"Hey, I'll be dropping you guys off at school today. Kurt had to take off early."  
  
Kitty sighed, choking back her tears. "Okay."  
  
"You okay, Kitty?"  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"I talked to Kurt today."  
  
"He told you what happened?"  
  
"Yeah, he told me. He's pretty confused right now. Probably almost as confused as you."  
  
"I hope not. I wouldn't, like, wish this on my worst enemy."  
  
"You know, Kitty, I don't know much about your relationship with Lance. I never really wanted to know, because my personal opinion of the kid just isn't all that high. But Kurt is a great guy, and. . . "  
  
"Scott, I don't mean to be, like, rude, but I already know. I love Kurt. I just can't get this nagging feeling out of my head as to whether or not it's just because of my feelings for Lance. It's hard to explain."  
  
"No, no, no. I get it. You're afraid that you may have settled originally, and you may never have completely gotten over Lance."  
  
"Well, that's kind of right. I don't feel like I settled, though. Kurt is, like, incredible. I can't think of enough words to describe him. But at the same time, I can't get over wanting to help Lance. He used to mean so much to me, and for some reason, I can't get him out of my head. It's like what he was complaining about to me on Friday. Maybe you just never completely get over your first love."  
  
"Well, I recommend you think of something fast. Because I've never seen the Elf this way, and I was there for a year of him pining for you."  
  
"I know, I know. . . it's just. . . " Kitty began, but didn't get to finish. Evan and Marie had just come into the garage to be driven to school, and Kitty flashed Scott a warning look to drop the subject. Scott understood. If she didn't want everyone at the institute to know about it, he could keep his mouth shut. He had other things to think about as well.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Kurt got to school early, and was walking the halls before most of the students had gotten there. He walked past his locker, and then to Kitty's. He began playing with the lock to open it. He knew the combination. Kitty had told it to him when his locker was broken two months ago and he needed somewhere to keep his books. He opened the locker, and looked at the inside of the door. Taped to the door were pictures of him and her. It was almost as if the inside of her locker was wallpapered. Kurt looked at it, and took his favorite one down. It was a picture of the two of them sleeping on the couch. Jean had taken the picture after they had fallen asleep on one of their "dinner and movie" nights. Kurt was lying on his back and Kitty on top of him. His tail had encircled her right leg, and he held her tight, both arms around her. They both looked so content and happy, that he couldn't believe they were having the problem that they were having now. He slammed the locker shut, and found Lance standing behind it.  
  
"Hi, Fuzz Face." He said, and punched Kurt in the gut.  
  
Kurt doubled over in pain. In the state he had been in, he hadn't expected an attack of any kind, surprise or not. He looked up at Lance and snarled.  
  
"Did you vant anozer round, Rock Tumbler? Trust me vhen I say you are far from my favorite person right now."  
  
"No, I don't want to fight you again. Not yet. I just want you to know that Kitty will be mine again."  
  
"Over my dead body." Kurt snarled, and kicked out at Lance with both feet, his hands to the ground. His feet caught Lance in the face, and he fell to the floor. He was only down for a moment before he popped back up. He dusted himself off, and regarded Kurt, who was standing up to his full height and ready for a fight.  
  
"That can be arranged." Lance said, and turned, walking away. The halls had just opened up, and students were pouring into the school. Kurt quickly lost Lance in the mayhem of school opening. At last sight, Kurt watched as he walked out of the door leading into the school.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Okay, so that's it for now. I have to go to work. Work sucks. I wish I could be paid to do something I enjoy. Like watching "The Fall Guy," or "Greatest American Hero" reruns or something. Anyhow, hope you all liked it. Chapter 4 is coming soon. 


	5. The Third Day Morning to Afternoon

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or any other Marvel property. I'd like to thank Marvel for not suing me. I'd also like to thank them for shaping my imagination as a child, and reawakening that child in me nowadays.  
  
Note: Okay, I'm going to be seriously screwing around with the continuity of the cartoon pretty soon. But like I said, I guess that's okay in a fan fiction. I hope you guys and girls don't mind too much. For all of you die hard fans who get angry when people change timelines and relationships, hope you don't hate me. Anyhow, hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be really short, with a lot of action. See ya at the end of this chapter.  
  
JDH3 and RedLion: I can't get over how much you two rock. Thanks for all of your words of encouragement. I think you two have been reading my stuff since before anyone else (that's continued to review, anyhow), and I can't thank you enough. I'm glad you like my stuff, and I hope you continue to do so.  
  
Caerulea, Stormchild, and C.Street: I'm glad you're all reading and liking stuff so far. However, I'm thinking that this may be a sad ending for Kitty and Kurt. Don't worry, I have a fourth story already brewing in my mind, but this one may not end that well for Kurt (or Kitty). Don't worry though, I'll never, NEVER put Kitty and Lance back in a relationship. I think. Maybe. I might. Keep reading. . .  
  
RedLion and Klutz: Thanks. I did get two really bad reviews, and even though I hate to admit it, it got to me. But, I know you're right about not letting it get me down. Besides, almost all the reviews have been positive. So thanks again for your words of encouragement.  
  
Everyone: You all rock so hard you must be made of stone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
*** The Third Day - Morning to Afternoon ***  
  
Kurt spent most of the day avoiding Kitty and nursing his self-esteem. He couldn't believe that he had been so out of it that he had let that jerk get the drop on him. And what was he talking about? Kitty was going to be his again? No way. Not if he had anything to say about it. Then he would get depressed, wondering what he could do about it if Kitty decided that she did want to be with Lance again. He decided on nothing, and instead ate his lunch quietly inside the library. She'd never think to look for him there. As he was finishing his lunch (carefully, so that none of the librarians would see him), Kitty walked in. She looked around quickly and spotted him. He sighed to himself as she made her way towards him.  
  
"There you are." She said.  
  
"Here I am."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Kazerine, I hope you don't take zis badly, but how vould you even zink zat I could be okay?"  
  
"Kurt. . . "  
  
"No, Kitty. I'm not okay. Last night you said zat you still had feelings for Lance."  
  
"It's just a question of time, Kurt. I'll figure out what's wrong soon enough. I just can't leave him in the situation he's in. He'll be homeless if I don't help him. He'll get kicked out of the Brotherhood."  
  
"Jah. So I heard." Kurt said, getting up and grabbing his bag.  
  
Kurt left her standing there. Kitty sat down at the table, suddenly tired. She laid her head down on the table, trying to get rid of her headache. From behind a shelf of books, Lance watched her, and then left.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Lance looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. His head had a large bump on the backside of it, and he could feel it growing larger. Every time he touched it, it sent a rush of pain throughout his head. He scowled at his reflection, cursing Nightcrawler's name. That freak had hurt him more than Lance had let on. He looked at his face, and felt a rage overtake him. The mirror he was staring at began to shake from the slight tremor that his rage had set off. Suddenly, he slammed his head into the glass, breaking it. Lance felt the top of his head open, and a trickle of blood came down his forehead. He looked at himself in the broken shards of the mirror and smiled. He was glad he knew Kitty's schedule.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Kurt walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria. Passing through the cafeteria, he looked behind him and marked the absence of Kitty following him. Good. That's what he wanted, wasn't it? Or did he want her to follow him. He pushed these thoughts out of his mind as he searched for Marie. Maybe his foster sister could help him.  
  
Kurt walked outside, feeling the cold wind against his head. It helped somewhat to soothe his headache. He looked around, and found Marie sitting by herself.  
  
"Hallo."  
  
"What's up, Kurt? Haven't seen ya around today."  
  
"I haven't been around today. Listen, I need to talk to you."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Kitty and I are. . . vell, ve are fighting."  
  
"So that's why she was in such a bad mood this mornin." Marie said.  
  
"Jah, I guess so."  
  
Kurt began telling Marie what had happened since that last Friday night. She listened and listened, never interrupting him. When he finally finished, he felt as if he were on the verge of tears, and he suddenly regretted eating lunch. He felt as if he were going to throw up. Marie just looked at him with sympathy in her eyes.  
  
"Well, darlin, Ah don't know what to tell ya."  
  
"Ach. And here I vas hoping for all ze answers." He said, smiling sweetly at her.  
  
"Ahm sorry. Ah just don't have any. The only thing that Ah can think to do is tell her how ya feel."  
  
"But, Rogue, she know's already. I've told her how I feel. She just tells me zat she needs time."  
  
"Well, Kurt, Ah hate to say it, but, maybe ya should break up with her."  
  
"Vas?"  
  
"Well, she obviously needs time, and it's not fair to make ya wait around while she makes up her mind."  
  
"Jah. I know."  
  
"That's the best advice Ah have for ya."  
  
"Rogue, it took me so long to get her to even like me, I don't want to screw zat up."  
  
"I know, darlin." She said, and hugged Kurt.  
  
Kurt crouched there, hugging his sister. All he could think about was Kitty, and wonder how long it would be before she made up her mind. Marie was right. It wasn't fair to make him wait for her if she was going to take her time in deciding which of them she wanted. It didn't want to put his life on hold, but then again, she was worth it.  
  
"Vell, I guess I know vhat I haff to do."  
  
"Kurt, don't take my advice if ya don't want to. Ahm not exactly a genius when it comes to relationships."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Liebe. I'm sure I'll be fine." He said, and forced a grin for her.  
  
Marie could see the pain through his forced grin, but thought it better just to let it go. She didn't know what Kitty was thinking. She didn't even understand what Kitty was doing. She knew, however, that Kitty was being horribly unfair to her "brother." Kitty was one of her best friends, and she was her teammate. Marie loved her dearly. She knew, however, who she would side with if this thing became uglier. And even though they were only foster siblings, to her, blood is thicker than water.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Kitty walked down the halls, saddened by her run in with Kurt in the library. She knew how unfair this was to him. She also knew that if she were in her right mind, she'd break up with him until this was all settled. She just couldn't, and she knew it was for her own selfish reasons.  
  
She walked down the hall toward her next class, and noticed someone lying on the floor. She walked faster, and when she got closer, realized it was Lance. He was sprawled out over the floor, and his head was bleeding. She quickly hurried down the rest of the hall towards him.  
  
"Oh my God, Lance, are you okay?"  
  
"Huh?" he said, shaking his head, appearing to not know where he was.  
  
"I asked if you were okay." She said, holding his hand and helping him to his feet.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." He said, standing up and rubbing his head.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing." He said, and turned around, starting to walk away.  
  
"Lance, what happened to you?" she asked, grabbing him by the arm. He turned, looking down at her hand on his arm, and looked back up at her. She stared at him before letting her hand slowly fall from him.  
  
"Your boyfriend."  
  
"Kurt? What does he have to do. . . "  
  
"He found me in the bathroom and just went to work on me. Didn't even say why."  
  
"But that doesn't sound like him at. . . "  
  
"Well, you'd better talk to him. If I had known that this was the price of your friendship, then I wouldn't have asked." Lance said, and walked away.  
  
Kitty stood there, dumbfounded. She was about to walk away when Lance stopped, turned around, and came back toward her. He looked at the floor as he spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kitty. You didn't deserve that. It wasn't fair. I can't blame you for your boyfriend's problems."  
  
Kitty was close to sobbing as she replied, "I'm sorry, Lance. I can't believe he did this." She tenderly touched his head, and he held her hand against his face.  
  
"I've missed you so much Kitty." Lance said softly. He swept her into his arms, and embraced her.  
  
"Lance. . . " she began, but he stopped her with his lips. Her head was spinning. He held her so close and tight that she couldn't support herself and fell into him, grabbing onto him. She kissed him back, missing his touch. She wasn't sure of what was going on. She wasn't sure of her feelings. All she could think about was the first time that she kissed him. It was after he had tried joining the X-Men, and found that he just couldn't do it. Her eyes closed, and she fell into him even more. Then she remembered Kurt.  
  
Further down the hallway, Kurt rounded the corner. He saw it, and his brain really had no way to figure out what he was seeing. It was as if his mind had shut down for a few seconds. Instead of registering what he was seeing, he got a confused look on his face and continued to walk towards them. Then Lance broke the kiss, looked up at him, and smiled. That's when Kurt froze.  
  
Kitty stood still for a few moments, her eyes closed. She breathed slowly, and she felt dazed. Her lips parted, and she ran her tongue along her bottom lip. She knew something was wrong. The kiss tasted different. She stood there, motionless and confused. Finally she opened her eyes, and put her head down. That's when she heard growling, and turned to her right. She saw Kurt, looking like a human with his image inducer on, crouched there.  
  
"Oh my God! What have I done?" she thought.  
  
"Vell, Kazerine. It appears you've made your choice."  
  
"Kurt. . . "  
  
"Get out of here, Freak!" yelled Lance. "I won't let you hurt me again!"  
  
Kurt, thinking he was talking about their fight in the woods, said, "Lance, I should have hurt you more zan I did last time."  
  
Kitty thought for a moment, and then turned to Kurt. "What did you do to him?" she asked, suddenly mad. She knew that she had put Kurt in a bad situation, but that was no reason to pick a fight with Lance.  
  
"What in the hell did you think you were going to prove, Kurt?!?" Now Kitty was yelling. "You had no right. . . !"  
  
"Vhat are you talking. . . "  
  
"You've bloodied me up once today, Demon. Won't happen again." Lance yelled.  
  
"Vas. . . ?" Kurt said, thoroughly confused. At that moment, Lance threw a small ripple of earth under the floor Kurt's way. Kurt was knocked off of his feet.  
  
Kitty went to hurry towards him, but Lance held onto her arm. Kurt looked back up and thought he saw them holding hands. He bellowed and ran down the hall towards him. If others had seen him, it would have looked strange. Here was a young man, a human, running on all fours, towards Lance and Kitty. Kurt jumped at Lance and the two fell to the ground, skidding down the hall. When they froze, Kurt brought his fist down on Lance's stomach. Lance doubled up, feeling as if a truck had hit him. Then Kurt held onto Lance's shoulders and they both disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
Kitty was left there, with a demolished floor, wondering where Kurt had taken them. She phased herself through the wall into a bathroom before anyone could come to see what all the noise had been about.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Okay, there's that for now. One more chapter to go. Well, there might actually be two chapters left. Not really sure yet. We'll see. Anyhow, I've got to get going. Starbucks coffee for breakfast, go to work at school for the next 18 hours, and then maybe I can find some time to work on the next chapter. Oh yeah, I got a job working on a short film for the next week, and every night is a night shoot. So I don't know when I'll be able to get up the next chapter. But I'm seriously hoping for tomorrow. Hope that's cool. Anyhow, keep checking back, and stay with me. 


	6. The Third Day Afternoon to Evening

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution.  
  
Notes: Thanks everyone! You guys and girls diggin' this story is enough incentive to keep on writing. That said, I also have to say that this chapter is not going to have as much action in it as I thought it would. I've decided to write mainly for the "angst" angle on this story.  
  
More Notes (or an apology and justification to Lance/Kitty fans): I'd just like to explain my position on something real fast. If any of the characters seem OOC, that's because it's my story, and I can do that. That comment really only pertains to Lance. I really hate that character, so I'm sorry if I offend any Lance fans. I truly do apologize, but I've read these characters for something like 15+ years, and the Kitty/Lance thing doesn't do it for me. I'm glad it works for some people, just not for me. I love X-Men: Evolution, though. Anyhow, if you're a Lance/Lancitty fan, I really recommend that YOU DON'T READ MY STORIES. I just don't like him. Sorry.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*** The Third Day - Afternoon to Evening ***  
  
Kitty ran out of the building and towards the institute. Tears ran from her eyes, and she couldn't figure out whom she was shedding them for. Kurt, or Lance? She just didn't know. She figured that, more than likely, she was shedding her tears for herself. She hated that. She hated the self-pity more than anything, and she'd do anything to stop it. But, try as she might, she just couldn't.  
  
The last five minutes played over and over in her mind, and still she couldn't make sense of it. She felt as if she had walked into some parallel dimension where things just didn't make sense, or even run the same way. She thought back to Lance's wounds, and became angry at Kurt. She thought back to Lance calling Kurt a freak, and she got mad at Lance. She thought back to her kiss with Lance, and hated herself for it. She hated Lance for initiating it. She hated Kurt for seeing it.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" she wondered, yet again.  
  
With that, Kitty sped up and bolted towards the institute, phasing through anything that got in her way.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurt appeared in mid-air over the lawn of the Brotherhood Boarding House. Lance was in his grasp, somewhat shaken by the teleporting. Kurt looked down at him with disgust, tired of holding him. As soon as Kurt touched the ground, he dropped Lance, and rolled the older boy over with his foot.  
  
"Glad we're alone now." Lance said, before trying to lift himself off of the ground. He promptly fell down and vomited.  
  
"Jah. Teleporting can do zat to ze uninitiated." Kurt said, and then pushed Lance back down onto the ground. "Now, ve're going to haff a little talk."  
  
"Shut up." Lance said.  
  
"Nein. Vhat vas Kitty talking about? Vhy is she mad at me?"  
  
"Doesn't matter anymore. How'd you like that kiss? I thought it was great. I mean. . ."  
  
He didn't get a chance to finish. Kurt had listened to the first part of what he was saying, and then grew enraged when he was about to finish. He kicked Lance in the side. Hard. Lance rolled over on the ground.  
  
"Vhat does she zink I did?" Kurt screamed.  
  
"You know what you did. You kicked me this morning."  
  
"Jah, after you punched me in ze stomach!"  
  
"Like I said: doesn't matter. When I told her that you had kicked me, she got all concerned about me. She was so mad at you!" Lance said, laughing.  
  
Kurt looked down at Lance, amazed. He had to be lying. Kurt couldn't believe that Kitty would think that he was the type of person to attack unprovoked. She knew him too well. She would never think of him as that type of person. Would she?  
  
"Face it, Kurt. She just doesn't want to be with you anymore. Who would?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"You're covered in blue fur, you've got pointed teeth, and you have a tail for Chrissakes!"  
  
"Shut up! Kitty loves me! She told me so!"  
  
Lance rolled back over and looked Kurt in the eyes. "Kitty kissed me. It's not like I kissed her and she didn't return it. She kissed back, man. I think she's pretty much over the novelty of having a furry boyfriend."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Kurt screamed, lunging at Lance. Lance did nothing but crawl backwards along the ground, laughing.  
  
"Yeah! Go ahead! Hit me! I'm sure Kitty will love taking care of me!" he yelled back at Kurt.  
  
Kurt froze, his hands both curled into fists. He was squeezing his fingers so tightly together that it hurt. He looked at Lance with a murderous glaze in his eyes, wondering what to do.  
  
"Go ahead. Hit me. It'll make you feel better." Lance taunted.  
  
Kurt loosened his hands, and fell to the ground. He tried hard to stop the tears forming in his eyes from falling, and got modest results. Lance looked up at him, feeling disgusted. He really is just a nothing, Lance thought. Kurt bowed his head, fighting the emotions inside of him. Finally he looked back up at Lance, who was just beginning to stand up.  
  
"I told you she'd be with me again. I told you that this morning. I wasn't lying. She wants me. You were just the rebound guy."  
  
"You tried to kill her." Kurt said in a small voice.  
  
"Well, apparently she's gotten over that. I suggest you get over her, now."  
  
"She loves me." Kurt said in an even smaller voice, his eyes closed and head bowed.  
  
"Maybe she did. But not anymore." Lance said.  
  
Lance got up and left Kurt there. Entering his house, he called over his shoulder.  
  
"Get off of this property before I do something about it."  
  
With that, he closed the door on the young mutant, still on both knees on his front lawn.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Kitty reached the institute and ran straight to her room. Both Professor X and Logan marked her early return from school. But Professor X also marked her emotional state, and decided to leave her alone. He told Logan to leave her alone as well. From Kitty's room, Xavier felt a mix of emotions within the young girl. Love, hate, anger, loyalty, confusion, and pain were among the many things running through her mind.  
  
Inside her room, Kitty was sprawled over her bed. Her face was shoved into a pillow in an attempt to quiet the sobs that were racking her body. It was a useless attempt. Scott was passing by her room, and heard her in it. He knocked gently on the door before opening it slightly.  
  
"Kitty? Are you okay?"  
  
"Get out of here, Scott." She said into her pillow.  
  
"My God, Kitty. What's wrong? What happened to you?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Are you hurt?"  
  
"Will you just leave me alone, Scott?"  
  
"Sorry. Sorry." Scott said, and began to leave.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, Scott." Kitty said, sitting up on her bed, drying her eyes on her blanket.  
  
"You want to talk about it?"  
  
Kitty nodded. She took a deep breath and then filled Scott in on the events that had taken place since she had been dropped off at school. Scott listened to her, interrupting every now and then to clarity certain points. When she was finally finished, she looked up at Scott, who was shaking his head.  
  
"Kitty, that just doesn't sound like Kurt. I just can't see Kurt starting an unprovoked fight."  
  
"Well, he did."  
  
"Yeah. According to Lance." Scott said. He was doing his best to try to make Kitty realize that she sounded as if she were bad mouthing her boyfriend, who loved her.  
  
"Yeah? He said it, and I believe it!" Kitty said, raising her voice.  
  
"What? Kitty, you know Kurt. . . "  
  
"Scott, Kurt even said that he should have hurt Lance more than he did! He said it right in front of me!"  
  
"All I'm saying, Kitty, is that you don't know what happened between them. You don't know if Kurt's attack was unprovoked. You don't even know if Kurt actually hit him."  
  
"Well, Lance said he did."  
  
"He could be lying."  
  
"You just hate Lance, and you're making him out to be the bad guy!"  
  
"Well, Kitty. . . you supposedly love Kurt, and it sounds as if you're making him out to be the bad guy!"  
  
Kitty was thrown for a second, wondering if that were true. She thought back to the fight in the hallway. She had been so mad at Kurt. How dare he hit Lance, she thought. She wasn't even thinking of the heartbroken look on Kurt's face when he had seen the kiss. She hadn't thought anymore about Lance calling Kurt a freak. All she thought about was the blood that was running down Lance's head, and how unfair Kurt was being. He was being mean to her at school that day. How could no one believe Lance when he said that Kurt went off on him? Thinking back, Kitty realized he must have done it after their fight in the library during lunch. It was the only time that he could have beaten on Lance.  
  
"Well, maybe I, like, spoke too soon about love. I obviously don't know him as well as I thought I did." Kitty said in a small voice, almost whispering it.  
  
"What?!? You're really going to take Lance Alver's word over Kurt's?"  
  
"Just get out, Scott!" Kitty yelled, and flopped back onto her bed.  
  
Scott sat there for a moment, amazed. He shook his head, giving up hope. He left to find Kurt.  
  
Kitty fell asleep hoping that Lance was okay.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurt watched the sun set, crouching on a bough in a tree on the Institute's grounds. His tears had become few and far between, but you could still see that the young man had been crying. He had never, ever felt like this before. He felt as if someone had stolen all the happiness he had ever had, and ever would have and left him empty inside. He bowed his head, and began to think to himself.  
  
"I'm leaving." Thought Kurt. "I'm not sticking around to watch zose two get back togezzer. I'll leave and make my life somevhere else. I don't care if I live homeless."  
  
"Oh, I don't think it'll come to that, Kurt." He heard in his head.  
  
"Hallo, Herr Professor." Thought Kurt.  
  
"I'm sorry for invading your privacy, but I wanted to make sure that you were okay. I caught some of Kitty's feelings this afternoon. . . "  
  
Kurt cringed.  
  
". . . and I wanted you to know that we're here for you."  
  
"Professor, I won't stick around and vait for zem to get back togezzer. I vill not be a vitness to zat. I vant to leave. I can't take living here much longer."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that Kurt. However, before you run away to join the circus. . . "  
  
Kurt smiled for the first time in hours.  
  
". . . please join me in my study. I'd like to discuss an option with you."  
  
"Jah. I'll see you in a little vhile."  
  
"I'll see you then, Kurt."  
  
Kurt sighed, and picked at a piece of bark on the branch. He was going to leave, no matter what the Professor had to say about staying. He couldn't take this life much longer. He lowered his head, and heart footsteps coming towards him. He held his breath, hoping it was Kitty.  
  
"Hey, Elf." Scott said.  
  
Kurt's heart dropped again.  
  
"Hallo, Scott."  
  
"How are you?" Scott asked, looking up at Kurt.  
  
"Vell, I haff been better." Kurt joked. The two looked at each other and laughed gently.  
  
"I heard what happened today."  
  
"Jah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm leaving." Kurt said.  
  
"What?" Scott asked, turning his head to look Kurt in the eyes.  
  
"I'm leaving. I'm not sticking around to vatch Kitty and Lance get back togezer. I can't take zis any longer. I can't live in ze same house and pine avay for her."  
  
"You're not really leaving? Are you?" "Jah. I am. As a matter of fact, I haff to go talk to ze Professor about it now." Kurt said, and jumped down from the tree next to Scott.  
  
Kurt began to walk away, and Scott ran to catch up to him.  
  
"Hey, Kurt! Listen, I know this is the wrong time to talk about it, but I have to tell you now because. . . well. . . I think of you as my brother. And so, you're kind of my family." Scott joked sadly.  
  
"Vhat?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Look." Scott pulled out a beautiful diamond ring from his pocket. "I'm giving it to Jean tonight."  
  
Kurt looked at the ring, and his heart went out to his friend.  
  
"I hope she says yes, and zat you two are happy for all time. . . brozzer."  
  
And saying that, he teleported away, leaving a saddened Scott.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Okay, so that's it for now. I'm going to try to get another one up either tonight or tomorrow morning. That will be the last chapter of Change of Heart. Anyhow, hope everyone liked it. I'm off to sleep and then back to school. 


	7. The Fourth Day or Leaving on Jetplane

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution.  
  
Note: Okay, so here it is. The last chapter of Change of Heart is here. I'm currently writing this from my office in the production office of a short film called Red Light. I'm sure you'll never see it (unless you're in a high school health class and learning about road rage or something). Anyhow, I lied about the name of the final story in this epic (using that last term as a joke). Well, I didn't lie so much as I forgot what I was really going to call it. The name of the story that will conclude this series is going to be "Ever After." It will NOT be called "One Soul." Sorry for the confusion.  
  
Another note: At the end of this story, I mention some things that are out of continuity of both the show and the comics (X-Men, X-Force, and Excalibur). Once again, I've just changed things to fit my story. I hope no one minds.  
  
Yet another note: I owe a debt of gratitude to all of my regular readers (you know who your guys and gals are). I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed (and even those who haven't) for reading my stories. I haven't had as much fun as I have writing these stories in a long time, and a large part of that is due to you. Thank you so much.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
*** The Fourth Day or Leaving on a Jet Plane ***  
  
Kitty woke up the next morning with a killer of a headache. She shook her head gently, as if to wake her up. She had floated in and out of sleep for the last three hours, and had finally settled in a state of being awake, but not completely. She yawned, and opened her eyes. The light seeping in from behind the blinds of her window stung her eyes, and she quickly closed them, trying to shut the light out. Her head was really beginning to throb, and she wasn't looking forward to the rest of the day. She finally edged off of the side of her bed, and stumbled towards her closet. She got dressed slowly, and when she was finished, she opened her bedroom door and walked down the hall. Upon reaching the stairs, she noticed how quiet the mansion seemed. She had seen the clock before leaving her room, and it was about 10:30 a.m. Normally, everyone was out and about at this time of the day. Logan should have woken her up, forcing her into the danger room. However, the mansion was quiet, as if someone had thrown a gigantic funeral shroud over it.  
  
Upon reaching the kitchen, she found Scott. He had his back turned to her, and he was eating his breakfast.  
  
"Morning, Scott."  
  
Scott didn't say anything to her. He kept his back to her, and he seemed to not even notice that she had said anything to him.  
  
"Ahem. Good morning, Scott." She said, a little louder this time.  
  
"Good morning." He said, sounding a little cold.  
  
"I guess you're mad at me."  
  
Scott turned to look at her, and she was sure that if she could have seen his eyes that he would have been glaring at her. She stopped for a moment, wondering if he could really be that mad at her over Kurt. "No, Kitty. I'm not mad at you. I'm sad that I'm losing someone important to me."  
  
"What? Is something wrong with Jean?"  
  
Scott shook his head, and got up from his chair. He threw his leftovers into a garbage can and washed his dish. Then he walked straight past her and towards the stairs. She turned to watch him go. He didn't even look back at her. Kitty turned back to the kitchen and sat down at the table. She put her head in her hands, trying to massage the headache away.  
  
"What in the hell am I going to do?" she wondered. She knew that she never should have yelled at Kurt. She didn't know, however, what she was going to do about him. Should she break up with him? Should she apologize to him and beg for forgiveness? She couldn't believe that she had taken this series of events this far. She should never have even let Lance finish that conversation with her. As soon as she thought that, however, she felt guilty. She wanted the best for Lance. She wanted the best for Kurt. She wasn't sure at this point if she was the best for either of them.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurt was in his room, packing his bags. He looked over his room, wondering if he had missed anything. Looking over his room, he grew nostalgic, and remembered the moment that the Professor had first shown it to him. It was such a large room, and it had seemed like it was too big for him. He settled into it quite comfortably. Now looking over the bare walls and stripped closet, his heart broke for the fourth time in about as many days.  
  
Kurt was zipping up his last bag when he heard a knocking on the door. He didn't answer it at first, wondering if it could be her. Then he heard Evan calling through the door.  
  
"Open up, Kurt."  
  
Kurt felt a small smile playing at his lips when he opened the door to find a sad looking Evan standing there.  
  
"Vhat's up?"  
  
"Scott told me. Is it true? You're really leaving?"  
  
"Jah. Now you can move back into your old room, and haff it all to yourself." Kurt said, joking.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Vell, you're new room isn't all zat large, and. . . "  
  
"Stop joking, Kurt. Why are you leaving?"  
  
"I just don't vant to hang around here anymore. Zhere's nozzing her for me." Kurt said, turning back to his bags.  
  
"What about school? What about the X-Men? What about your friends?" Evan finished, a little angry.  
  
Kurt sighed, putting his bags down on the floor.  
  
"You'll alvays be mein freund, Evan. No matter how far from zis place I live, you'll all still be my friends."  
  
"Yeah, but. . . "  
  
Kurt crossed over to his friend, holding out his hand. Evan slowly gave him five. The two grabbed each other's hand, and brought themselves together, throwing their other arms around the other teens back in a kind of "man hug."  
  
"Don't vorry, Evan. I'll keep in touch."  
  
"You better. The Spike Man'll find you if you don't."  
  
The two smiled at each other, and then Evan left.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Jean was in her room, reading a book. She, like Evan, was completely oblivious to what had been going on. She was half way through her book when she heard "bamf" outside of her room, and then a knock on the door.  
  
"Come on in, Kurt."  
  
Kurt opened the door, and she suddenly felt his emotions. Jean hated the fact that, even without focusing, she could sometimes pick up on the emotions of others. What she felt from Kurt now made her want to cry.  
  
"What's happened?" she asked, immediately alarmed.  
  
"Are you reading my thoughts?" Kurt asked, looking at her with his head cocked.  
  
"No, but I've picked up on your emotions. Is someone hurt?"  
  
"I guess you can say zat."  
  
"You're leaving." Jean said, closing her eyes.  
  
"Jah. Do me a favor and don't look in here for vhy." Kurt said, tapping his forehead.  
  
Jean opened her eyes and smiled at Kurt sweetly. "Too late. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I guess I don't really mind."  
  
"Are you going to tell her?"  
  
"I don't know yet, to tell you ze truth. I just vish I knew vhy she vas so mad at me ze ozzer day."  
  
"Want me to find out?"  
  
"Nein. I'm afraid it vould mean nozzing if it didn't come from her."  
  
"I understand. Will you be back?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I'm going to miss you, my little blue demon."  
  
"Und I'll miss you, my guardian angel."  
  
She smiled and hugged him.  
  
"We'll see each other again, though." She said.  
  
"Jah. I know ve vill. Just do me a favor and take care of Scott."  
  
"Of course, Kurt. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Jean." Kurt said, and then disappeared.  
  
Jean put her book aside. She knew that Kurt didn't want her to do it, but she wanted to see Kitty.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurt looked all over for Rogue, but couldn't find her anywhere within the mansion. He began to walk around the outside, and finally found her on the edge of the grounds, sitting in his tree. Kurt had called it his tree since he found it. It was one of his many places that he went to when he wanted to be alone. The tree was great for someone who wanted solitude. It was so far away from the mansion that no one could see him when he teleported to a bough big enough to lie down on.  
  
Rogue watched him approach. He could see that her make-up had ran down her face. She had obviously been crying, and he knew how hard this was going to be.  
  
"Hi." He said.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nuthin."  
  
He teleported next to her, and slung his legs over the same branch. The two sat in silence for a few moments.  
  
"Professor Xavier told me."  
  
"I figured zat he vould."  
  
"I don't want ya to leave."  
  
"I don't want to leave you, but I cannot be here."  
  
"Why not?" she asked, suddenly mad.  
  
"Marie, I can't concentrate vhen I'm around her. I can't take zis kind of pain. I'm not saying "goodbye" forever. I promise."  
  
"Ah don't want ya sayin "goodbye" at all." She said, tears beginning to run down her face again.  
  
Kurt watched, and using a piece of his shirt so that he wouldn't touch her skin, he wiped the tears from her eyes. She turned to him and hugged him, touched by how sweet her was.  
  
"Ah'm gonna miss my little brothah." She said.  
  
"And I'm going to miss my big sister." He said, and hugged her.  
  
"Ah'm gonna kill her." She said.  
  
"Don't bozzer her, Marie. Promise me you von't."  
  
"Ah promise."  
  
They broke their embrace, and Marie turned her head from him so that she wouldn't cry.  
  
"When are ya leavin?"  
  
"In about zirty minutes."  
  
"Call me when ya get there?"  
  
"Jah. I love you."  
  
And with that, Kurt disappeared again. He had two more people to say goodbye to.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Scott sat in the middle of the danger room. He got up, kicking a piece of machinery that he had destroyed in his last run through the room. It skidded across the floor and bounced against the wall.  
  
Kurt appeared suddenly, and Scott turned away from him.  
  
"You know, I've been looking all over for you. I should haff known I'd find you here."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"So I'm leaving soon."  
  
"So I hear."  
  
"Are you mad?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Listen, Scott. . . "  
  
"No, Kurt. I understand why you're leaving. I'm just not all that happy about it."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"So, I just vanted to say goodbye."  
  
"Are you leaving for good?"  
  
"I zink so. Jah."  
  
Scott walked to the other side of the room, with Kurt following him. Scott hated this. All his life all he ever wanted was a family. After Xavier took him in, and the institute gained more and more students, he believed that he had finally found what he had been looking for. Kurt had been the first student Xavier had taken in after Scott and Jean. Scott had grown closer and closer to him until the two were close enough for each to consider the other family. Scott hated losing his other little brother.  
  
"You know, Kurt, what I said last night about you being family. . . I was being serious."  
  
"I know you vere, Scott. It's hard to leave, especially leaving my big sister. And my big brozzer. But it doesn't mean ve'll never see each ozzer again. Zhere's no reason zat ve vouldn't.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Vell, just zink of all ze headaches zat you von't be suffering from now."  
  
Scott turned back to Kurt and embraced him like a brother. They both held the hug for a couple of moments, and then they broke, and Scott tussled Kurt's hair.  
  
"I think I may actually miss the headaches. Do me two favors, though. Write me, and stay out of trouble."  
  
"Vhat? Me get in trouble?" Kurt asked with a grin, and then disappeared.  
  
Scott sat back down on the floor.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitty was sitting in the library, reading a book. She had escaped there. For some reason, both Scott and Evan had given her angry looks, and she wanted to avoid them. Maybe they all knew about the kiss, and they were mad at her for hurting Kurt. She wanted to find Kurt to explain things to him, but she felt that their relationship was beyond repair now. She still couldn't forgive Kurt for hurting Lance. She couldn't even understand what that meant for their relationship.  
  
"Good book?" she heard, over her shoulder. She turned her head around to find Kurt perched on a bookshelf.  
  
"It's okay." She said, turning her back to him.  
  
"Listen, Katzchen. . . "  
  
"Oh, you're talking to me now?" she asked. Her face grew red.  
  
"Vell, I haff to say somezing."  
  
"Well, so do I! You had no right to beat up on Lance that way!"  
  
"I still don't know vhat. . . "  
  
"Don't play stupid, Kurt! I can't believe you did that!"  
  
"Kitty, vould you let me. . . "  
  
"I mean, what were you thinking?"  
  
"Kitty! Vould you please listen to me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
"Well, thanks for letting me know when you're leaving the mansion! I'm not your mom!"  
  
"Zat's not vhat I mean. I'm leaving."  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked, finally turning back around.  
  
"I'm leaving ze mansion."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Ze Professor is sending me to meet viz an associate of his. A Ms. McTaggert. I'll be studying viz her for ze next year or so."  
  
Kitty looked deep into his eyes, and decided that this was just a ploy to make her feel guilty.  
  
"Yeah, okay, Kurt. Have a good life." She turned away from him again.  
  
Kurt's heart hurt, and he was having problems thinking straight. He jumped down to the ground, and stood behind Kitty.  
  
"I'm not joking, Kitty. I'm leaving."  
  
Kitty put her book back up and pretended to read it. She refused to believe him. He wouldn't leave her. He loved her and he wouldn't leave her alone. She knew it deep in her heart. She refused to answer him, and he tried once more.  
  
"Kitty, I'm leaving. I'll not be living here anymore. Do you haff anyzing to say to me?"  
  
"Kurt, would you, like, leave me alone? I've got to call Lance and see if he's okay from the beating you gave him." She said, taking out her cell phone.  
  
Kurt felt his eyes sting and closed them. He reached his hand out and ran his three fingers through Kitty's hair. He caressed her earlobe, and trailed his fingers to the back of her neck. She closed her eyes, and bit down to suppress the moan that lingered in the back of her throat. Kurt bent over, and softly kissed her neck and then her cheek. Then he put his mouth to her ear, and she could feel his breath against her as he spoke.  
  
"Goodbye, Kitty. I love you."  
  
And then he was gone.  
  
Kitty put her head in her hands, and began to cry.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurt walked towards the Blackbird with two of his bags in hand. He saw Logan and Ororo waiting for him on the ramp. He smiled sadly, and teleported the rest of the way to the jet.  
  
"Hallo." He said.  
  
"Hello, Kurt. Logan and I will be accompanying you to Muir Island. Your bags have already been loaded."  
  
"Zank you, Storm."  
  
"You're welcome Kurt."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jean looked at the clock as she ran down the hallway. She had learned from Kurt when she read his mind what time he was scheduled to leave, and that time was in about five minutes. She still hadn't found Kitty, and it hadn't dawned on her that it was this late. She reached out with her mind, and found Kitty in the library. Kitty's head was in her hands, and she was crying. She reached out to try to find out why Kitty was angry with Kurt, and she could see the conversation that Kitty and Lance had in the hall previous to the kiss. Putting what she saw from Kurt's mind and what she saw in Kitty's mind together, she knew that Kurt hadn't done it, and rushed to Kitty's side. "Kitty! Go to him! He didn't do it!"  
  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Whatever happened to Lance when you found him in the hall, Kurt didn't do!"  
  
"How do you know about that?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, Kitty! He's leaving! He doesn't even know why you're so mad at him! He didn't do it, Kitty!"  
  
"He didn't?"  
  
"No! I saw his mind! He talked to Rogue about you during lunch! He hadn't seen Lance since Lance attacked him earlier yesterday morning! And he didn't hurt Lance the way Lance claimed!"  
  
"Are you serious?!?" Kitty cried, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"What have I done?!?" she thought.  
  
"Kitty, he's leaving now. Go tell him you know!"  
  
Kitty didn't phase through the floor so much as she plummeted into it, towards the hangar.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Are you sure about this, Elf? We can shut this thing down now."  
  
"I'm sure." Kurt said. Logan thought his eyes looked dead. Whatever happened to the kid would take some serious healing time.  
  
"Charley knows what he's doing." Logan thought, and revved the engines.  
  
Kitty reached the hangar as the jet began to lift off of the ground. She skidded to a halt as the plane turned towards the entrance of the cave.  
  
"Kurt! Don't leave! I've made up my mind!"  
  
Kurt looked out of the window and saw Kitty yelling. He wished he could hear what she was saying. Then he thought better of it. She was yelling at him. She had always yelled at him. He put his hand against the window, remembering better times with the woman he loved. He cried silently, so that Ororo and Logan wouldn't hear him, and stared at her.  
  
"I love you so much, mein Katzchen." He mouthed.  
  
He watched as she continued to yell and scream.  
  
"I love you, Kurt! I choose you! Please don't leave! Please!" Tears were running down her cheeks, and as the plane sped off towards the cave entrance, she fell to her knees. "Please don't leave me." She said quietly as the jet flew off into the distance.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Time went by at the mansion as it usually did. Life returned to a somewhat normal state of being. The others couldn't be angry at Kitty when they learned of the condition she was in. She hardly ate for weeks, and hardly slept for at least a month. She trained, but that was about all that they saw of her for at least two months. Jean and Rogue were the only people she allowed in her room. Professor Xavier warned the others to leave her alone, that a broken heart takes longer to mend than a broken bone.  
  
Kitty broke off all contact with Lance. When he learned that Kurt had left, he began showing up at the mansion outside of her window. He was finally chased away by Scott, and warned to never come back. When Kitty finally went back to school, he received the hardest slap in the face that he ever had. After leaving her alone, he settled with watching her, glowering at her. He finally left school, leaving Kitty in peace.  
  
The mansion was completely different without Kurt around anymore. It seemed so much quieter, so much more peaceful. So much more boring. Even the Professor, Logan, and Ororo noticed how much more boring it seemed to be around the mansion with the King of All Pranksters around. New students were admitted to the institute, and Kurt's name was passed into legend among the newbies. Young mutants attending years after he left knew his name and face (largely owing to the many pictures Xavier put up of his first group of students). Every once in awhile, the Professor would give his charges news of Kurt's progress and what was going on in his life. Kitty secretly believed that both Scott and Rogue kept up a correspondence with Kurt. They seemed to be the only two who weren't surprised by the events in Kurt's life that Professor Xavier would tell them about.  
  
Kitty went on with her life after awhile. She dated others, always comparing them to Kurt. None of them ever filled his shoes, even as she grew older. As she grew older, and graduated college, she stayed with the X-Men. News of mutants spread all over the globe, and at least half of the population was becoming comfortable with them. The X-Men were regularly featured in headlines in newspapers around the world. Each time the superheroes saved the world, the world grew more and more grateful. Kitty learned that Kurt had helped form another team in Britain called Excalibur, after fighting alongside a team called X-Force. The world had accepted Kurt, and from the pictures she saw, he couldn't be happier. Tabloids showed him dating royalty sometimes, and she had to grin. He had finally found acceptance, and she couldn't be happier for him. Each day she fell deeper and deeper in love with him, and she regretted the past more and more.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
The story is over and done with. Looooooooooooong chapter. I can't believe I wrote this all. People are all over the place in this office. Shooting is, well, okay. Anyhow, hope you all liked the story. Angsty, huh? Well, like I said, the next story will be called "Ever After." And trust me, I'm a Kurtty fan, and I won't let you guys down on a happy ending. I don't think so, at least. Maybe. We'll see. Okay, I'm going to upload this now. I really, really hope you guys liked it. Look for my new story soon. Bye. 


End file.
